


melt my mind

by carefulren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), The Last Jedi
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, everyone's favorite problematic couple, okay basically Hux and Kylo are "dating"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: Hux returns from a mission late and frozen to the touch, and Kylo warms him up.





	melt my mind

Kylo freezes when he hears the soft whir of the door to Hux’s chambers opening. He’s been holed up in Hux’s room, waiting and pacing the long length of the large floor over and over, his footsteps matching his rapid heartbeat. He would have been fine, would have resumed his usual duties, only Hux was late to return from his mission– hours late, with no one being able to get in contact or track his location. 

Kylo had just been toying with the idea that Hux was captured by the resistance when the door opened, but the overwhelming wave of relief that comes is muted by the sight of Hux– drenched from head to toe, ghostly pale, unsteady, worryingly distant. 

He slips into Hux’s mind as easily as it is to take a breath or blink, and his lips pull into an impossible frown at the dull, slow mantra repeating in Hux’s mind. 

_“Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot.”_

Hux stumbles into the room, each foot moving in time with the dull repetition playing in his mind, and it takes Kylo a solid six seconds to move toward him. He’s quick, crossing the room in a few heavy strides, and he stops right before Hux, who blinks slowly at him as if in a daze. 

“Are you hurt?” Kylo asks, voice borderline taking a tone of demand that Hux surprisingly doesn’t react to. 

“No.” Hux moves to step around Kylo, but Kylo’s quick to stop him with a strong hand to a sopping wet coat sleeve. 

“What happened?” 

Seconds feel like hours to Kylo as Hux ponders the question, but finally, Hux turns to face Kylo with a low sigh, and Kylo drops his hand to the side as he sucks in a measured breath. 

“There was a blizzard. Visibility was bad.” Hux pauses, brows pulling together slightly as he tries to make letters into sentences within his head. “I couldn’t see… Walked right over a small ledge into a lake. Got out, but then I got lost.” 

Kylo closes his eyes and slips back into Hux’s mind to watch the broken, stumbled words play out into stuttered scenes. He sees Hux walking, with one hand at his neck, keeping his coat clasped together, and the other raised in front of his eyes. He sees Hux step over the ledge and crash through a thin layer of ice over a lake, and then the scene fades to black. It takes a few moments for colors, sounds, to come back, but he then spots Hux stumbling through the snow, shivering harshly and looking worse for wear. But, he keeps going, even after he’s long stopped shivering, and even after he’s fallen more times than Kylo can count. Hux keeps going until he stumbles to his small ship, and it’s then that Kylo’s eyes snap open along a strong wave of fear. 

He reaches up to cup a large hand to Hux’s cheek, but after brief contact, Hux moves his face away with a hiss. 

“Stop,” Hux orders with a weak voice. “Your hand burns.” 

“Your skin is ice,” Kylo counters quickly. “You’re not shivering. You’re–”

“Hypothermic,” Hux finishes with a slight slur of his tongue. “I know.” 

“You need to go to med bay,” Kylo starts as Hux slowly begins undressing. “They have–” 

“Shut up,” Hux interrupts as he struggles to move numb fingers over the buttons of his shirt. His entire body burns of ice; he feels stiff, tired, but he knows he doesn’t need to go to med bay. He can’t figure out how to voice why at the moment, but he’s got a large bed and a man who runs hotter than anyone on this ship in his room, so he doesn’t need the damn med bay. 

Kylo remain surprisingly silent as Hux struggles to remove the rest of his clothing, and when he’s finally finished, he turns to see Kylo doing the same, much more quickly. 

“You’ve been in my head.” 

Kylo sheds his last piece of clothing with a nod. “You aren’t exactly offering explanations.” His eyes trail all across Hux’s bare body, but all he can focus on is the pale, almost bluish tinge to his normally soft, slightly pink skin. 

“I can’t,” Hux mutters with a frustrated sigh. “My thoughts–” 

“It’s fine,” Kylo says as he motions to the bed. “Let’s just…” 

“Yeah.” 

Kylo climbs into the bed first, and Hux slowly climbs in after. He’s cautious as he presses to Kylo’s bare chest, wincing at the skin-to-skin contact that burns like mad. Kylo stays frozen, waiting for Hux to settle against him before he pulls a blanket over the two. 

“Don’t move,” Hux groans through clenched teeth. “It hurts–”

“I won’t,” Kylo says once he’s got the blanket draped over the two. “Just tell me when you can take more. And, don’t fall asleep.” 

Hux only hums in agreement, and the two lay still as ever for what feels like hours. Kylo slips into Hux’s mind quite a few times to see vivid images of Hux curled in on himself and gasping in pain– a clear contrast to the small pinch of discomfort pulled against Hux’s face. It’s a clear show to how much Hux buries inside of him, and Kylo hates it. 

“G-get out.” Hux grumbles, and Kylo pulls out of Hux’s mind to feel the trembling against him. 

“Can I?” Kylo asks, and Hux nods against his chest. 

Kylo drapes a strong arm around Hux’s back and pulls him impossibly close to his chest as the tremors blow out into full-body shivering that shakes the bed. Hux groans from discomfort, and Kylo taps into a different side of the force, a gentler side that’s warm, safe, and he pushes that feeling onto Hux in slow waves until finally, after three hours, Hux’s shivering slows to small, occasional shudders. 

Hux breathes out a long sigh as he looks up to Kylo with tired eyes. “Forgive me, but I really don’t think I can manage sex today.” 

Frowning, Kylo shakes his head and tightens his arm around Hux’s back. “I wasn’t going to suggest it; you need sleep.” 

“Good,” Hux breathes out, eyes fluttering closed almost instantly. 

“I’ll be going on all missions with you from now on,” Kylo says after a few moments, and Hux huffs out a weak laugh. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> just a tumblr prompt fill :)


End file.
